Social Enhancer (DXHR)
The CASIE (C'omputer '''A'ssisted 'S'ocial 'I'nteraction 'E'nhancer) is one of the many augmentations available in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. It serves to make most conversations a bit easier, and adds a bit of replay value to the game thanks to its unique dialogue options. Description Provides its user with a direct monitor of behavior patterns and likely responses from conversational subjects. In real terms, this means the user can gain an insight into which conversational methods to employ in any situation. As you can permanently ruin important conversations by saying the wrong thing, this aug gives you some inkling of what to pick. It can be upgraded with a pheromone emitting system that allows additional conversation options. Activation Cost: 2 Praxis Points '''Emotional Intelligence Enhancer (Upgrade) *Upgrade Requirement: Social Enhancer Augmentation *Upgrade Cost: N/A *Use: Analyze and persuade people into following a certain course of action *Activation: Contextual *Energy Consumption: None In-Game This is a highly useful augmentation that makes the game's various dialogue challenges significantly easier, though it is definitely not required, nor are any of the game's dialogue challenges mandatory. However, there are certain conversations that are not dialogue challenges, but with the use of this augmentation, can still be turned to provide additional rewards for the player. It is worth noting that certain specific outcomes can ONLY be achieved through the use of this augmentation, but in no way is it at any point necessary to progress. This augmentation works in three ways. Upon entering a dialogue challenge, the player will notice an improved HUD allowing for further options due to this augmentation. The first addition is a persuasion level bar that will measure in real-time the efficacy of the player's dialogue choices thus far. In every selection there will be one or two options that will further convince the target (choosing either of them is fine, though the one that better matches the conversation target's personality may yield much better "rewards" compared to the other), and one option that will anger the target. As the player makes consecutively correct choices, the bar will rise and turn further green, wrong options will cause the bar to drop and turn red. The second addition is a psychological profile menu that will list the target's psychological traits and a description of the target's personality. Though not of any direct assistance, this will help give the player an idea of which choices will be most effective on the target, though those choices will change based on the path the conversation takes. Shown and working in conjunction with the aforementioned information are the in-depth display of the target's physical reactions and mental state which, if analyzed carefully, can help in achieving a better response. The third addition is a menu that will allow the player to release pheromones to chemically influence the target. You will be able to determine the correct pheromone to release by carefully watching a Personality Type indicator as you talk with the subject. Three pheromone types are available, each targeting a different major personality type: alpha, beta, and omega. What type the target happens to be will be measured by three bars that light up when the target speaks - higher bars in any of the personality types indicate the target leans more towards that type, and so forth. Note that within the Personality Type indicator the color of the bars doesn't matter: alpha bars are always red, beta yellow, and omega green. Only the number of bars matters in determining the subject's personality type. Also, it doesn't matter how often a given personality type lights up: for example, if you see a low alpha reading (1 or 2 bars) several times, but a single omega reading with three bars, the subject is an omega. The pheromone inducer will allow Jensen to force conversations that are not going his way, or else force conversations that are not dialogue challenges, unlocking additional rewards. However, selecting the wrong type will end the conversation. This can lead to gleaning more information from a person, or removing a step from a mission by forcing cooperation. It can even save an otherwise doomed character's life. Each personality trait has a different way of thinking things through. Alphas are geared to the option that will benefit them the most; they thrive off of personal gain. Betas love it when people praise them for their accomplishments; they enjoy being superior to other people. Omegas will easily cave into pressure as they have low self-esteem. Different approaches have their pros and cons depending on the personality type. If you use pressure, Omegas can't stand up to it, while Alphas will flip out at you. If you charm your way in, Betas will be receptive, but Omegas aren't used to people being nice to them and become suspicious. Lastly, if you bribe your way in Alphas love to get things out of their actions and they'll take it. Betas will on the other hand not take the bait. Some personality traits are unaffected by some approaches. This is a passive augmentation and does not have an energy cost or need to be activated. Characters it can be used with, and the suggested pheromone to emit are listed below. Applicable conversations ''Deus Ex: Human Revolution'' ''The Missing Link'' CASIE Summaries Ezekiel Sanders Personality Traits: * Emotional * Irrational * Excitable Psychological Profile: *Slightly desperate at times. Feels misunderstood. *Has a tendency to think highly of himself and often needs to be brought down a notch. *Tends to falsely inflate his own accomplishments. Wayne Haas Personality Traits: *Aggressive *Excitable *Insecure Psychological Profile: *Has a tendency to exaggerate and escalate a situation. Needs to be brought back down when doing so. *Feels deep remorse. Is looking for absolution for something. *Subject to sudden fits of rage. Situation should be defused with care. David Sarif Personality Traits: *Aggressive *Excitable *Envious Psychological Profile: *Has a tendency to shift blame onto others, but will back down rapidly if resistance is felt. *Is not afraid to use his authority to get his way and doesn't like to be defied. *Will sometimes change the subject in order to win an argument. Tong Si Hung Personality Traits: *Confident *Pragmatic *Envious Psychological Profile: *Like a cat playing with a mouse, he likes to toy with people using disinformation. *His refusal to do something is not as strong as his greed for personal gain. *Cannot be rationalized with when he's in his "toying around" mood. William Taggart Personality Traits: *Confident *Rational *Perspective Psychological Profile: *Is very adapt at learning about people and understanding them. If he his denied information than he has nothing to exploit. *Will try to sway an audience to his side in order to win a debate. His accusations must be confronted directly, in order to show him no weakness. *Believes himself of a higher quality than other persons, and will demonstrate this by pointing out their failings. Personal attacks on his character will destabilize his lofty position, and make him cautious. Isaias Sandoval Personality Traits: *Irrational *Insecure *Apathetic Psychological Profile: *Desperately needs someone who can unearth the good in him. *Can easily fall into a gloom state from which he needs to be elevated. *Tends to rationalize events so he doesn't have to deal with them. Forcing him to get through is the only answer. Hugh Darrow Personality Traits: *Perceptive *Confident *Pragmatic *Excitable Psychological Profile: *Tends to dismiss other people and viewpoints, creating an emotional wall behind which he retreats. *Views himself as an educator of lesser people. May be destabilized if his arguments are proven wrong. *Can easily convert people to his cause. Is not used to resistance. Trivia *If Jensen were to acquire and use the Social Enhancer, through certain dialogue options with specific people (e.g. Faridah Malik or Michael Zelazny), it is revealed that CASIE users can detect each other's implants in action and resist the device's pheromone effects. Gallery CASIE.png|CASIE advertisement CASIE top view.png|CASIE, top view CASIE front view.png|Front view CASIE side view.png|Side view ru:Социальный корректор Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution augmentation Category:Deus Ex: The Fall augmentations Category:Cranial Augmentation